Banjo Kazooie
by FullMetalWWant
Summary: The classic game gone story. Can Banjo and Kazooie stop Gruntilda from changing her looks and save Banjo's sister? Rated for violence, humor, and bad poetry.
1. Prologue

Prologue

In this world, good always beats evil and kicks it's butt. Can this be true in the animal world as well?

Our story doesn't begin with the heroes. We need to start from why we are telling this story. Let's begin, shall we?

We begin in a nice peaceful valley called Spiral Mountain, a place where every animal can roam peacefully. This is also a bridge that enters a new and dangerous world. Inside lives an evil witch name Gruntilda. Basically, everyone in Spiral Mountain hates her guts because she was always trying to figure out a way to make herself beautiful.

One day, she was looking inside her magic, talking cauldron, Dingpot, and asked, "I ask you, Dingpot, who is the most beautiful person in the valley?"

"Ah...well...I'm sorry Gruntilda but Tooty is the most beautiful I see." Dingpot murmured.

"Wha?! No one can be more beautiful then me! I think I will steal her looks and make her pay!!" Gruntilda said as she grabbed her magic broom and zoomed out of her liar.

Tooty was was skipping towards her big brother's house when Gruntilda swooped down from the air an grabbed her.

"I got you at last Tooty and now it's time for you to get a makeover!! Hahahahaha!!"

Can anyone ave Tooty? There is a pair of heroes that can do the job. But there's one problem: He's sleeping.

Fullmetalwwant presents:

Banjo-Kazooie


	2. BK Ch 1: Spiral Mountain

Banjo-Kazooie

Chapter 1

Spiral Mountain

A mole named Bottles saw what happened with Tooty and he rushed towards his friend's house. The house belonged to a bear named Banjo and a red bird named Kazooie.

Kazooie knew what was going on because she saw everything from the window. Unknown to everyone, she sleeps inside Banjo's backpack.

Banjo, however, was sleeping peacefully in his bed when Bottles runs into the room.

"BANJO!!" Bottles screamed.

"What is it Bottles? I'm trying to sleep." Banjo said as he rolled over in his bed.

"Banjo, Gruntilda just kidnapped your sister!!" Bottles yelled.

"WHAT?!" Banjo screamed as he fell off his bed. "Kazooie, why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because you were sleeping fur-ball." Kazooie said.

Banjo ignored her comment, put on his backpack and ran outside.

Banjo's POV

I ran outside and looked around but saw nothing.

"I can't believe shes gone." I said.

Kazooie popped out of my backpack and said, "I told you but you were sleeping."

"Shut up" I said. "So, now what?"

Bottles came out of his hole. "Well, why don't you go and get Tooty back?"

"That's a good idea Goggles." Kazooie said. "Let's kick that witch's crusty butt!"

"Now hold on, I think you guys need some training before you can tackle the witch in her lair. Go around Spiral Mountain and find these holes so I can help you guys." Bottles said as he went back inside.

I groined as I walked forward. For about an hour, Me and Kazooie learned how to swim, got three empty honeycomb shells, learned how to attack giant vegetables, learned how to recover health and how to get an extra life. After all this, I only have five honeycomb hits before I lose my life.

Now me and Kazooie are climbing Spiral Mountain and met Bottles on the very top.

"Well, this is it you guys. After this, this no mercy. You will enter the witch's lair at last." Bottles said. "I'll meet you inside." He said as he disappeared inside his hole.

"He may be smart, but he is stupid" Kazooie said.

"Kazooie, that's not nice." I said as I walked on the bridge and the music changed. "Is the music suppose to change?"

"I don't know, I'm not the one writing the story." Kazooie said as we entered the lair.

Gruntilda's POV

"Tooty, I want you to meet The Beauty Transformation Machine. With this, I can become beautiful while you become a hag." I said.

"Let go of me you evil witch. Banjo will get me out." Tooty yelled as I put her in the machine.

"Hahaha, that Fur-ball can never survive my lair for he's in for a scare. Klunk, warm up the machine!!"

"Yess my mistresssss." Klunk said as he warmed up the machine.

"Banjo...HELP!" Tooty screamed.

To be continued...


	3. BK Ch 2: Entering The Lair

Chapter 2

Entering The Lair

Banjo's POV

We entered the lair and we saw the pivture of the witch.

"That's the scary looking witch we have to beat? Man, she is butt ugly." Kazooie said as I saw something shiny on top of a mound.

"Be quiet Kazooie, she could be hearing us right now." I said as I climbed the mounds.

"Are you sure Banjo cause I think she's growing all that hair in her ears for a reason." Kazooie said as we reached the top and saw a puzzle piece. I picked it up as it talked to me.

"Hey, I'm a jiggy!! You can find ten of me in every world you travel. You need us if you want to continue forward." It said as Kazooie swallowed it whole. I just sighed as I jumped down and headed towards my right. I saw a picture with a missing puzzle piece and I decided to complete it.

I completed the picture as a door opened to reveil a new level called Mumbo's Mountain.

"Congratulations you guys!! You unlocked a new world to explore!" Bottles said to us.

"Goggle Boy...I have a question." Kazooie asked. "If I swallowed the jiggy, then how in the world did Banjo complete the picture?"

I turned to Bottles and then we looked at the screen.

"Kaz, I think we should not tell the kids who are playing I mean reading our game." I said as I walked into the new world.

"What did I tell you about calling me that Banjo?!" Kazooie said as she hid inside the backpack. I just sighed and continued forward.

"I can't tell Banjo what I feel for him. Sure, I call him a Fuzz Ball...but he's my Fuzz Ball. I hope to tell him. But I'm just...afraid." Kazooie thought as they entered the new world.


	4. BK Ch 3: Mumbo's Mountain

Banjo-Kazooie

Chapter 3

Mumbo's Mountain

Banjo's POV

I opened my eyes to see that the new world is nice and bright. All around me I see musical notes and some hidden treats as well. I looked around and started walking up the mountain until I saw a hut. I decided to take a look inside.

I entered and saw a shamen sleeping. I turned around and was about to leave but then...

"What is meaning of this?" The shamen said as I froze in my tracks.

"Oh, sorry for disturbing you. We just wanted to see what's inside?" I said as Kazooie came out from the backpack.

"What's with Bone Boy over there?" Kazooie said.

"Me no bone boy, I'm Mumbo. I have powerful magic. Can help Bear and Bird for tokens." Mumbo said as he stood up. "But for now, you can try it for free." He waved his stick and I felt lighter for some reason. I just realized I became a little ant.

"Hmm, Mumbo need more work. But you can find jiggies now. Go!" He said as I left.

You wouldn't believe how many jiggies I found. I had just enough to continue forward but I was wondering why I needed musical notes for. But as I turned back into a bear, I was also wondering about...something. Everytime I look at Kazooie, I feel all warm inside. And not because I have fur, I understand that. But it feels like I have feelings for her.

"Hey Fur Ball, can we leave this place or do I have to beat your brains out?" Kazooie said as I looked back at her.

"Sorry Kaz, I was just thinking about something." I said as we left Mumbo's Mountain behind. Little did I know, Grunty was watching from a distance.

"So, you think this was all fun and games? You think that it will be easy? You will see that it will just get harder and harder from here. Hahahaha!!."


	5. BK Ch 4: Is This Love?

Banjo-Kazooie

Chapter 4

Is This Love?

Kazooie's POV

As we headed towards the steep part of the witch's lair, I wanted to ask Banjo a question. But before I could, he stopped for some reason.

"Why did we stop Banjo?" I asked him.

"Well Kaz, we need to get up this steep path to head for the Note Door, but I can't climb it very well." He said as I got an idea.

"Maybe I can help out." I said as I used all my strength to pick up Banjo and started running up the path. By the time we got to the top, we crashed into the Note Door and it opened. We started laughing as I started daydreaming about Banjo. The way he talked was so interesting that I just wanted to...no, I have to stop. Why would he care for me?

I heard Banjo calling my name but I didn't pay attention. I just wanted to continue looking at Banjo.

"Hey Kaz, let's go already." I heard Banjo say as I stopped daydreaming. We continued to walk and we saw another picture that needed some jiggies to open it. By the looks of things, it's leads to Treasure Trove Cove. By the looks of things, it could be simple to just enter the world. After completing the picture, we continued towards the new world, hearing pirate music along the way. We found a huge treasure chest and we decided to jump inside, not knowing that it's a path to the new world.

A/N: Sorry if it stinks and it's short, writer's block hurts the mind. I promise a better chapter, just **Don't Flame!!!** Read and Review and even give me some ideas for later chapters. Thank peeps!!!


	6. BK Ch 5: Treasure Trove Cove Go!

A/N: Wow, has it been this long since I updated an old story? Well, I think it's time to change that. For those who read this far, thank you for support and I hope to change that to update more often then just once a year. Well, please enjoy this part of the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story what so ever.

Banjo-Kazooie

Chapter 5

Treasure Trove Cove Go!

The sun was high when we entered Treasure Trove Cove. Nothing but the sea and an island of new adventure. I explored the area, while Kazooie was searching from the safety of my backpack.

"Man Banjo, all I see is a bunch of crabs and the sea. What are we going to do to find a few Jiggies in this place?" She asked me at last as I stopped under a tree. I looked around and saw a ship dead center in the island.

"Well, might as well go explore that ship, maybe we can learn a thing or two about the island." I said as I ran towards the ship and climbed it. I continued to climb up until I reached the Crow's Nest and there, Bottles was waiting for us in his mole hill.

"Hey guys, I think it's time I taught you guys a new move." He said.

"That's good Google Boy, what's the new move?" Kazooie asked.

"Well Kazooie, it's time for you to spread your wings and fly. With these special fly pads, you can soar the skies, as long as you have plenty of feathers in handy." He said.

"Gee, that's going to be a very helpful Bottles, but how do you managed to get into a your mole hill from up here?" I asked him as we stared for a few seconds before he went away.

"Now I'm confused too. How in the heck did he make a mole hill up here?" Kazooie asked as I stood on the fly pad.

"Well, might as well try out the new move Kaz." I said as we jumped up and started flying. I could feel the air brush against my fur as we soared around the island. We flew for a few minutes until I spotted another mole hill back on the ground. We landed just as Bottles taught us another move.

"And that's how you use the Spring Step Pad, with this, you can also jump to high places to reach for some prizes." He said a few minutes later as we took to the skies and reached for the lighthouse at the top of the island. Once there, we found another Jiggy and took in the view. I breathed in the sea air as I placed my backpack down to let Kazooie take in the sight as well.

"I know for sure we can get to Grunty Kaz, we came this far already inside her lair, there's no way that I'm going to back down now." I said as she looked towards the sky.

"That's good Banjo, no way am I going to miss this chance to kick that hag right in the butt!" Kazooie said as Banjo smiled.

"We have a long way to go Kazooie, from this point on, I bet things are going to get tougher for both of us. Grunty probably filled her lair with traps and wants us dead." I said, my voice a bit shaky towards the end.

"You know Banjo, this is a chance for us to have a great adventure and defeat the witch because we all know that she's a big b-"

"KAZOOIE! Kids could be reading this now!" I stopped her as she went back inside the backpack.

"Let's get going, we got Jiggies to get and worlds to see!" She said as I grabbed my pack and went on our way.

A few hours passed and a few friends were made as we left Treasure Trove Cove with all the Jiggies. We decided to rest for a few moments as I grabbed a few pieces of honeycombs to recover some of my health. I knew the road ahead will be tough but now is not the time to lag. With many unknown worlds left to explore, we must hurry.

To Be Continued


	7. BK Ch 6: Clanker's Water Problem

A/N: Sorry for not updating in forever, school and life was in the way and here's hoping that I will continue this. Please don't be mad, just be happy your getting a chapter out of me.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story what so ever.

Banjo-Kazooie

Chapter 6

Clanker's Water Problem

After taking some rest, we managed to head inside the next world in Grunty's Lair, Clanker's Cavern. We entered and the smell was bad. Worse when Kazooie tried to make me dinner that one time.

Anyways, we entered this new world and we begin searching for Jiggies. We entered a tunnel and found that we were surrounded by more water then anything on land. We looked down and saw a rather large metal fish swimming in the water.

"Hello there, my name is Clanker, Grunty's waste disposal. Please, you must help me, she put me so low in this dirty water and I want some fresh air. There's a key at the bottom of this cavern." He said, his raspy voice barely audible from in the water.

"Looks like we have to help him Kaz." I said as Kazooie got out of the backpack.

"No way Furball, look what the water did to him! We could rust up like him!" She said as I grunted.

"Kazooie, we are flesh! Ah nevermind, let's just help him okay?" I drew in a deep breath and jumped into the water and began to swim down. I swear, I couldn't see much as the further down I swam. I saw a fish swimming by, giving a few air bubbles. Perfect timing to as I took one and felt fresh air fill my lungs. Kaz pecked at me and pointed at the giant key. I swam right through it a few times as it slowly started to turn. I grabbed another air bubble and began to swim at full speed towards the top. I felt my lungs give way as I sprung out of the water and landed on a platform.

"Thanks you, I shall leave you with a golden Jiggy for helpingz me." Clanker said as I climbed up and grabbed another piece. I decided to explore inside of Clanker's body and lord and behold, there was Bottles.

"Hey guys, here's a cool move for Kazooie to learn, with the Wonder Wing! With this, Kazooie will charge forward and nothing can stop her as long as her wings are up. Careful, she has to use these Golden Feathers and these are rare so use them wisely." Bottles said as I scratched my head.

"Hey Bottles, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Banjo." Bottles said.

"Um, how did you get a mole hole inside of here?" I said.

"You don't need to know this." He said as he disappeared into his mole hill. I pondered for a few moments and shook it off, I bet it's nothing.

"I'm still wondering how in the heck Bottles got a mole hill inside of a metal fish." Kazooie said as I continued forward.

"Man Kaz, I bet the makers of this fan fic really didn't write anything when all this is happening." I said. I just hope that I can save my sister in time. We will get through this no matter what!


End file.
